Qui Vivra Verra
by AristoMuse
Summary: One of many sent from Canada to understand the United States' fixation on Androids, Eleonore Kim is assigned to Detroit. Being from Montreal, she's never even seen an Android in person before, but she's determined to understand the good, the bad, and the unexpected with Connor. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary:

"Time will tell."

One of many sent from Canada to understand the United States' fixation on Androids, Eleonore Kim is assigned to Detroit: home of CyberLife as well as the biggest concentration of Android production and usage in the world. Being from Montreal, she's never even seen an Android in person before, but she's determined to understand the good, the bad, and the unexpected with a hopefully unbiased viewpoint.

In the sea of blue LEDs, one captures her attention and she wonders: He looks human, he sounds human, and he feels human. He's unique, being the only model type of his kind, and so she asks: "What do you feel?"

 _AN: I really really like Connor, and I've been stumped on continuing my other fics, so feeling the urge to write something for this game was a surprise. I hope I haven't worsened or anything ;w;_

 _(The OC is designed to be Asian since I found the game was severely lacking in them except the occasional follower and at Club Eden coughcoughyellowfevercoughcough)_

* * *

Stepping off the two hour flight, the first thing that greets her is blue. "Welcome to Detroit International Airport." The female android smiled, posture perfect and uniform crisp. "We hope you enjoy your stay here in Detroit."

Gasping in surprise, Eleonore took a step back at the flight gate. "Oh, thank you..." She answered in a daze, reddening when she realized the other passengers gave her strange looks and brushed past her. When she had read that Detroit was the home of Android labor, she had certainly underestimated just how prevalent it was. Everywhere she looked in the airport, she could see blue LEDs at the temple of every desk worker, every janitor, everyone but the passengers.

It was almost...unnerving to see how they imitated human motion so well. Like they were basically humans.

"Miss?"

Snapping back to her spot, Eleonore turned back to the female Android who looked at her with something akin to concern. "Is everything all right?" She- _It_ asked politely, its voice a perfect mimicry of a human's. "Should I run a diagnostic for you?"

"A what?" Eleonore replied back before shaking her head. Right, Androids could do everything in an instant, like check her health. "N-No, I'm fine."

The Android only nodded and held out her- It, Eleonore, it's supposed to be an It- _Its_ arm toward the desks in front of her. "Please head towards customs with your passport and travel form ready."

Gripping her Canadian passport in one hand and the handle of her suitcase in the other, Eleonore headed toward the customs desk, handing her passport silently over to the Android. He- _It_ gave her a smile as it was programmed to and after a few seconds scanning her paperwork with his- _Its_ eyes, he- _It_ handed it back with a fluid hand. "Welcome to Detroit, Ms. Kim. We hope you enjoy your stay." It sounded so genuine, too.

She smiled and thanked him- _It_ like a true Canadian and maneuvered her way out of the airport. It was completely remodeled from its previous design, with gleaming blue windows and stainless steel arches. The early morning sun shone through without obstruction, making her feel simultaneously close and distant from nature. Detroit had certainly advanced in technology, at least.

Exiting out of the terminal, she entered one of the automated taxis and entered the address of her hotel in the holo-panel. Montreal had taxis like these, but they were only reserved for airports and other areas that boasted flat rate rides. The Labor Union in Montreal was too strong to let machines take people's jobs.

At the very least, she didn't need to hold any conversation with an inquisitive driver, even though they were usually pleasant.

As the taxi started its journey on the freeway toward the heart of the city, Eleonore stared out of the blue window of her seat. She watched as she passed by glass buildings where the windows doubled as screens, advertising CyberLife Androids. "'Get yours today...'" She read out loud, seeing several billboards sport the same message with different wording. Why were Androids so prevalent here? She hadn't met any human employees at the airport except for security, and even then only the ones with a firearm on.

She stared out the window when the taxi passed over a poor neighborhood, homes made out of wood being bulldozed and other houses in horrible conditions. There were far too many houses that gave off the impression of a low annual income, if any. For a city that sported the latest technological advancements, the contrast between rich and poor was too apparent.

Frowning, she finally turned from the window and turned on the in-taxi TV, it defaulting to the news channel. " _...Another 220,000 jobs were lost from the US economy in October, according to the Department of Labor, bringing the unemployment figure up to 37.7% with Detroit suffering the hardest..._ " She gasped, eyes wide. 37.7%?! Almost 40% unemployment?! How was this city, this _country_ functioning with almost half of its citizens unemployed?

The answer came to her then. Androids.

Pursing her lips, she took out her tablet and began taking notes for her first report. Androids populated the entire airport, making up what seemed to be at least 92% of staff. No human driven taxis, only automated vehicles. Large expanses of poverty ridden residential neighborhoods, many of which are being taken down via eminent domain as seen by the skyscrapers being built in their places.

Using the airport as an example, she wondered just what kind of place Detroit really was. Androids supposedly had zero chance of aggression, but with the country sitting at 40% unemployment, it was only natural to assume there would be a lot of people unhappy with the machines that stole their jobs.

Even though she knew they were machines, they looked so human, sounded so human, _smiled_ so human, that she couldn't help but think of them like people. How far can they imitate? Did they feel things? Could they comprehend emotion?

Could they become human?

* * *

Arriving at her hotel, Eleonore checked in at the desk and was surprised to see even the clerks were Androids. They were all dressed in a uniform like dolls, hands crossed in front of them in the ideal posture of subservience. It was...strange.

Smiling awkwardly, she walked up to the counter. "Hi, my name is Eleonore Kim. I have a reservation for a month."

The clerk smiled back, as if to mirror her. The LED marker on his temple glowed brighter for a few moments before settling. "Yes, I have your reservation in our database." Reaching down below the counter, he pulled out a see-through key card from the rack and handed it to her. "Your room number is 313. Thank you for staying with us on your trip."

Giving him another smile, Eleonore gripped her suitcase and made her way to the elevator, finally arriving at what would be her home for the next month. Hovering the key over the scanner, the door slid open, showing her a comfortable room.

The king sized bed was made neatly with blue linens, 5 white pillows stacked impeccably at the head. Next to it was a glass table and a leather computer chair. The TV on the cabinet turned on as soon as she walked in, and the holo-panel showed a cute cartoon with the volume on low. The curtains slid back automatically, giving her a unabashed view of glass monoliths and gray skies. Dying orange leaves drifted from the few trees that dotted around the streets, showing the beginning of November. They contrasted with the city's immaculate image, like nature trying to feebly fight back against industrialization.

It was beautiful, in an artificial way.

Unpacking her clothes into the closet and washing off that peculiar airplane smell that permeated every flight, Eleonore finally took a seat at the desk and took a look at her schedule on her tablet. "Need to check in at the Detroit Police HQ..." She murmured, putting a note next to it to remind her to go there first. Her paperwork should've already transferred in, showing that she was an ambassador of sorts for Quebec. Her level of clearance should allow her to access files on Androids, so she needed to go to the station to "check herself in" so to speak.

Eleonore paused. Did they have Android police? On the way here, she saw Android gardeners, street cleaners, waste collectors, on errands, hell she even saw Androids "parked" in a designated parking space. There must be Android police as well.

Turning off her screen, she stood up and straightened her suit, opting for pants instead of a skirt. Time to get to business then.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_XionNight: No problem! I can completely agree that there aren't enough Asian leads in media, whether it's movies, books, games, even fics, etc, unless it's set in Asia. And even then, you'd mostly see caucasian leads instead. Thank you for also thinking that Eleonore's responses are realistic! I'll keep trying my best!_

* * *

Taking another automated taxi to the DPD at 1301 3rd ave, Eleonore made sure her long brown hair was combed neatly, picking off any lint from her dark grey suit. Her makeup consisted of BB cream and some brown eyeliner, to come off friendlier. Hopefully nothing went wrong. " _Thank you for riding Detroit Taxi._ " The vehicle chimed after taking her card payment. " _Please take all your belongings before exiting out of the vehicle._ "

Taking her bag which held her tablet, hotel room key, and other necessities, she stepped out of the taxi and onto the immaculate streets of downtown Detroit. All around her were tall skyscrapers that reflected the sun's rays, concealing the inhabitants within. The pavement was wet, showing it had rained recently, but already she could see Android street cleaners picking up any litter off the concretes. People went about their business with their Androids, like walking tablets.

A man jogged by clothed in athletic gear, with an Android following his pace perfectly two steps behind. "You have ran 5 miles so far." The Android reported. "Lunch has been ordered for you at the usual cafe."

The man paused to take a breather and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah...Let's keep going. I need to beat last week's record. Hurry up!"

A woman walked by Eleonore with an Android carrying her multitude of shopping bags. "We're going to go to the mall after lunch," She ordered without stopping for a second. "Remember to cook dinner for John and I once we get home, and clean the house. It's filthy! What did I even buy you for?"

"Understood, Mary." The Android replied obediently, a pleasant smile on her face. "I'll make sure to do all that when we get home. Shall I call for a taxi?"

"Ugh, waste of money..." The woman grumbled. "Yes, obviously! Do you think I want to walk home?!"

Eleonore watched all this happen with inquisitive eyes. It seemed like it was normal to have an Android accompanying you at all times, to the point where you didn't have to do anything except spout orders. The Androids did everything for you: cooking, cleaning, monitoring your health.

Frowning minutely, she finally walked up to the entrance of the DPD and entered the automatic double doors. The inside of the building was just as immaculate as the outside, if not more so. Everything was a blinding silver and blue with the exception of the slate gray tiled floor, state of the art technology and architecture blending together to create a professional and well-funded image.

There were a few people sitting around, waiting for their consultations and interviews, and one armed human officer sitting next to the security gates. Androids manned the desk, dressed in a specialized DPD uniform designed just for them. An interesting thing Eleonore had noticed on all Androids was that they all had to wear a blue armband on their right upper arm.

It reminded her a little too close to what she learned in European history class...

Taking a deep breath, Eleonore walked up to the counter. "Hello, my name is Eleonore Kim. I've been told that I should check in with the DPD to verify my level of clearance."

Her LED glowed brightly for a few seconds. "Yes, I see your file." The female Android smiled, her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Welcome to Detroit, . As mandated by the international agreement set forth, we are to make you a specialized ID that will allow you access to Android research and files so long as it pertains to your assignment. Please allow me several minutes to get it ready for you."

"Sure." Eleonore agreed as the Android walked to the back, relieved that it was so easy. Then she can go do a few interviews with people, observe how they use Androids here, and then compile it into a report. Montreal's representatives were one of many who were against using Androids in Canada, and was one of the reasons as to why Androids still weren't allowed inside the border. CyberLife had been trying to enter the Canadian market but to no avail, and her reports could change all that.

Maybe she could rent an Android to try it out herself. Could she rent one, or did she have to buy outright? Did she go about it like renting a car, or...

Eleonore sighed. This was tough. She just wanted to know why Androids were so special...

Another person stepped up to the clerk next to hers. "I'm here to see Lieutenant Anderson."

Turning her head, Eleonore blinked when she realized it was an Android. His brown hair was coiffed impeccably on top of his symmetrical features. His skin was fair, with a very light freckling across his cheeks. His eyes were a warm brown, set in a way that made him look almost innocent. His clothes were strange in that he was wearing jeans, and his top, although it sported the armband and a code to signify his model, was closer to a sleek sports jacket than anything she had seen in the few hours she had been in this city.

"Do you have authorization?" The Android clerk asked him, a perfect copy of the one who was helping Eleonore.

"Yes." He answered, his voice somewhat light but smooth, and he blinked several times. A moment later, the clerk directed him to the security gates where he walked in and disappeared into what Eleonore assumed were the offices. While all Androids seem to be designed to be pleasing to the eye, he was special in a way that she couldn't pinpoint...Almost like he was a person-

"Ms. Kim, here is your ID."

Jumping, Eleonore turned back to the counter where her Android clerk. "O-Oh, right! Thank you." She gave her a smile and took her newly minted ID. It was see-through which seemed to be Detroit's style, with a few lines of blue. Her name, age, and country was printed along with a portrait of her. She peered closer at it and realized it was taken about a minute ago, probably through this Android's eyes.

Technology sure was amazing.

"Now that you're verified, please check in with Captain Jeffrey Fowler." The Android instructed. "He can help you get started on your assignment by pointing you in the right direction."

"Thank you." Eleonore smiled brightly before walking over to the security gates, the glass panels receding to allow her entry deeper into the building. Immediately, she was in what seemed to be the DPD's office floor with several desks all placed strategically in a square pattern. Along the walls, she could see police Androids in stand-by mode, with some of the spots unoccupied. There were a few side rooms along the right side of the hall, and a raised glass office near the back which she assumed was Captain Fowler's.

Her heels clacked on the floor as she made her way to the office, walking passed the throng of desks and the occasional police officer who stared at her with suspicious frowns. It made her a little uneasy to be seen like this, since Montreal police were much kinder by comparison. She faintly remembered sharing grins and laughs with security detail at a parade once, and even refreshments.

The United States really was very different from her home, and she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing just yet.

Getting closer to the office, she noticed through the glass that the captain was already in a meeting with two other men, one of them being an older gentleman that looked like he threw on whatever clothes he could find on his floor after rolling out of bed. The other person was the Android she saw earlier, the handsome one.

Eleonore paused and shook her head. The handsome one? Well, it doesn't hurt to _think_ of it. He is built to be quite handsome.

This led to a few other questions, though. How far did Androids imitate human physiology beyond aesthetics? Did they have the same muscle cording? A skeletal structure? Organs? CyberLife had been rather hush hush on the details, and it seemed like no one really questioned it either. Did they...have genitals?

Eleonore felt her cheeks heat up and she shook her head. Don't think inappropriate thoughts. Even if he was an Android, she could still respect his person.

Since they seemed to be deep in a conversation with the scruffy man getting angrier by the second, Eleonore decided to wander around. She saw a briefing room, with a police officer holding a lecture to a few other, very uninterested co-workers. She saw a white holding area for arrested persons, with a few prisoners occupying them.

Finally, Eleonore stumbled upon the break room. It was just a simple kitchen area with a few standing tables and a TV on the wall, fake plants dotting the corners to add some color variety. Seeing that no one was around, she decided to help herself to a cup of coffee. Couldn't hurt, right? She was allowed here.

Taking a clean mug from the cabinet, she inserted it into the coffee maker and pressed the button, inhaling the rich aroma of caffeine. Coffee could always cheer her up, and after her flight where she listened to too much mainstream kpop, she definitely needed one.

"Hey there, you new?"

Picking up her mug, she turned around to see a man smirking at her with his arms crossed over his chest. His black hair was slicked back out of his face, though a piece fell forward into his right eye. He had a 5 o' clock shadow dotting around his chiseled jaw, and he wore a black shirt under a brown hooded leather jacket. "The name's Gavin, Gavin Reed. I'm the best detective here." He introduced himself, taking a few steps closer to stand in front of her. "Haven't seen you 'round before..."

Smiling hesitantly, Eleonore took a sip of her coffee, using her drink as an excuse responding slowly. What was up with this guy? He sure seemed confident in himself. "...My name is Eleonore." She introduced herself. "I'm here to see Captain Fowler."

"Oh man, you're gonna have to wait a bit." Gavin replied sympathetically. "He's in there with that ole' sonnuva bitch Anderson and his new plastic toy. Ugh," He rolled his eyes. "Androids...Pieces of shits are everywhere now."

She blinked at his sudden hostility. "May I ask why you're so hostile toward Androids?" She asked politely. "Did he do something to you?" He could be one viewpoint that could help her report.

His face darkened considerably, green acidic eyes narrowed. "They're a waste of space and money. All they do is stand there like fuckin' ghosts and stare at you. You see that new plastic toy with Anderson? The old guy who can't find his way out of a bottle? It's supposed to be some kind of prototype _detective_." He spat. "So now they're taking _our_ jobs, too. Who the fuck do they think they are? They're supposed to listen to humans, and it didn't even make me a cup of coffee like I told it to."

Taken aback by how aggressive he was, Eleonore took a nervous sip of her coffee. This was...an alarming reaction to Androids. If there were people like this in the force, then why was there so many Androids in use here at the station? Was it because CyberLife offered them to the city? "I...see." She answered after a long moment, not really knowing how to respond.

Gavin looked directly at her. "You agree with me, right? Androids are fucking trash that deserves to be taken off the streets. Can't stand them walking around as if they're better than us." He griped before narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion. "You better not be an Android lover. You're cool, right? You're like the only interesting person in this shitty place."

Eleonore blinked. "I'm interesting?" Was it because she was new? Or was it because she was Asian? She only saw one Asian officer earlier, and she seemed very professional.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Hey, why don't I invite you out for a drink or two? There's a bar I know, doesn't allow Androids in. Maybe we could, uh..." He looked her up and down and smirked suggestively. "Get to know each other?"

Oh. So that's why he approached her.

Smiling politely, she finished her coffee and placed it in the wash. "Maybe. I still have to talk to Captain Fowler first." She lied. She wasn't going to meet this kind of guy at a bar. That could only end in a disaster and her probably getting hurt. "I should go see if he's available now. It was nice talking to you, Gavin."

His smirk fell and he scowled. "Yeah whatever, see ya." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked away back to his desk, which she could see was near the entrance.

Eleonore sighed. She hadn't even gotten through one day and some guy was already bothering her. At least he offered an interesting perspective on Androids. She'd have to note this down on her tablet.

Walking out of the break room, she headed toward the glass cube that was the captain's office. It was empty now, and turning her head to her left, she saw the elder gentleman- Anderson, right?- and the handsome Android at their desks, already getting to work. Walking up the small set of stairs, she knocked on the glass door, and saw the Captain wave her in.

"Yes?" He answered her tiredly, face stressed out from what she assumed was an argument earlier.

"Hello, Captain Fowler." She greeted him once she walked in, taking a seat across his desk. "My name is Eleonore Kim, I'm the representative sent from Montreal to research Androids and their positive and negative impacts. I was told to check in with you to get started?"

He sighed. "Right. Welcome to Detroit, Ms. Kim." He turned toward his computer and pulled up her files and assignment. "Am I to understand you're allowed to observe Android use and activity throughout the city?"

She nodded. "Yes. As you know, legislation in Canada has yet to pass anything on Androids, so we want to understand why the U.S. uses them so frequently. I know CyberLife has been pushing for production inside our borders, and we want to see how the company and their products has impacted Detroit."

Captain Fowler laced his hands together on the desk. "If you're here for CyberLife, why come to the DPD?" He inquired. "We have information on Androids, yes, but you could just go to their headquarters or even one of their stores to understand their machines."

Eleonore straightened her back. "The police are always the first to respond to people, and where there are people in need of help, there are Androids accompanying them. Seeing how the police use and profile Androids can help me understand the societal impact they have, starting on the judicial level." She smiled sheepishly. "I hope that's all right...If not, I can just go straight to CyberLife."

He regarded her for several moments before nodding. "All right, that's understandable. I'm granting you limited access to our databases then, as well as allowing you to observe some of our crime scenes. You can start with Hank and Connor there." He pointed out of the window and she followed his finger, realizing that he was pointing straight at the elder gentleman and the handsome Android. "I'm sure they have some things they can tell you. _However_ ," He stressed. "I cannot allow you access to any of our ongoing Android cases, is that understood?"

Eleonore frowned. "Ongoing cases..?" Did that mean there were more than one case regarding an Android? And several that have either been dropped or solved?

Captain Fowler scowled. "Is that _understood_ , Ms. Kim ?" He asked lowly, as if threatening her.

She clenched her hands around her bag. "Yes, sir." She answered quietly.

He slowly relaxed and sat back in his chair. "Now then, I have important work to do. You can go now." And without waiting for a response, turned back to his computer and began typing.

Getting up from her chair, Eleonore walked out of the office and made sure the door was closed behind her, letting out a shaky breath once she did. What was going on..? Did he just threaten her to not dig too deep? She was only here to observe Androids and their impact on society, so what was the problem?

Had something gone wrong with an Android..?

Shaking her head, she straightened up and walked down the stairs, heading toward her next objective. It wasn't her problem. She wasn't an American citizen, she was only here to observe and to ask people some things.

Stopping in front of their desks, Eleonore gave them a friendly smile when they looked up at her, one set of tired eyes and one set inquisitive. "Hello, detectives. My name is Eleonore Kim. Captain Fowler gave me permission to ask you two some questions, if that's all right with you?"

The elder gentleman- Hank scowled and ran a hand through his scraggy grey hair. "What now?" He grumbled. "Whatever...I'm Hank Anderson."

"My name is Connor," The Android introduced himself after him without missing a beat, tilting his head innocently with a small if polite smile. "I'm an RK800 model sent by CyberLife to assist Lt. Anderson on his cases."

Eleonore blinked but slowly smiled again. Connor.

What a nice name.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you so much to fishy7073, XionNight, and Devin Trinidad for reviewing! Much appreciated!_

* * *

Sitting on a spare chair next to their desks, Eleonore watched the two of them work with an awkward bite of her lip. Hank did his work silently with a dark glower on his face, his skin sagging from age, stress, and from the very apparent stench surrounding him, alcoholism. His grey hair hung limply around his face, brushing against his shoulders. His suit, if it could be called a suit, was a dusty brown corduroy jacket on top of several different patterned shirts thrown on him.

Eleonore could tell he was the kind of man who was tired and shouldn't be messed with, and it intimidated her from asking any questions.

On the other hand, Connor worked efficiently at his desk. He was silent, not a single part of him was out of place, but even though she knew he was an Android, he was quite fidgety compared to the few Androids she had talked to. She tilted her head to get a closer look at his hands, which flew over the keyboard at breakneck speed, and then raised her gaze up to his face.

His eyes were trained on the screen of his terminal, and the LED circle on his right temple glowed yellow for several seconds before settling back to blue. Curious, Eleonore leaned closer but gasped when his gaze snapped up to look at her inquisitively. Her face reddened and she gave him an embarrassed smile. Oops, she got caught.

Connor tilted his head, his brows slightly furrowing, before giving her a small smile as well. His skin moved like real skin, and she could even see faint forehead wrinkles. Whoever created him certainly paid attention to all the details.

"So whaddya want?"

Jumping at the unexpected voice, she turned to face Hank who was giving her an unimpressed frown. "Oh, um..." Eleonore floundered for a few seconds before regaining her composure. Be more professional. You're not just representing yourself, you're representing Canada. "I'm doing research on how people and Androids co-exist, and why Androids are so popular in America. Captain Fowler gave me permission to poke around, I guess." She pulled out her tablet and smiled hopefully. "Can I ask some questions?"

Staring at her with barely awake eyes, Hank scoffed and turned back to his computer. "I ain't got nothin' to say about Androids." He said in a clipped tone.

Eleonore sank back into her seat. "Oh..." She didn't expect her task to be easy, but she also didn't expect to run into so many antagonistic responses toward Androids already. Weren't they loved for being so convenient and helpful? Wasn't that why there were so many? She understood that with the current economy, there were some people who were unhappy with them, but...this level of hostility toward them wasn't something she accounted for.

"Are you all right, Ms. Kim?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Eleonore turned to Connor who gave her a tilt of his head, brown eyes peering over her. "Your heart rate has sped up by an increase of 6%, at the highest at 105 beats per minute. It had slowed back down to a steady 79 and promptly sped back up once I spoke. Is everything all right?"

She stared at him with wide eyes before holding a hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Y-You really figured all that out just by looking at me, huh?" She grinned. "You sure are amazing, Connor." She held up her tablet once more. "Can you explain to me how you work? What do you do?" If she couldn't question the human, then she could question him.

Connor nodded. "My name is Connor, and my model number is RK800. I'm a prototype sent by CyberLife to assist Lt. Anderson on his cases."

Writing it down on her tablet, Eleonore hummed, genuinely interested in what he had to say. She really did want to learn more about him. "A prototype? Does that mean you're one of a kind?"

"Yes."

"What are you expected to do as a...Android detective?"

"I can investigate crime scenes, run evidence in real time, and identify every individual in this city." Connor reported dutifully. "My main task is to investigate cases regarding Androids."

She paused at that. Investigating Androids? "Are there many cases that have to do with Androids?" She asked cautiously. "I'm guessing it's when they get lost, or if they're ordered to do illegal things?"

Connor nodded. "Among other things, yes." He answered rather vaguely, and she was about to press further when he opened his mouth once more, cutting her off. "Ms. Eleonore Kim, your file says you're from Montreal, Canada. Does this mean you have had minimal contact with Androids up until your visit here? Is that why you're questioning me?"

Surprised by suddenly becoming the topic of conversation, Eleonore nodded slowly. So he had access to her file as well. Well, that was to be expected. "That's right. I've never actually seen Androids in person until today. You're the first one I've had a proper conversation with." She smiled slightly. "I have to say, you're definitely blowing all my expectations out of the water-"

"Why are you talkin' to it like a person?" Hank cut in. "It's just a machine."

Stilling, Eleonore gave him an awkward glance. "Uh, well...I want to treat him like how I want people to treat me. Isn't that all right?"

Hank scowled at her. "What's the point? It ain't got no feelings. You're treating him like...like a human or something."

Was that wrong of her? Sure, he may be a machine, but everything about him except for the LEDs just came off human to her. She was the kind of person who patted her roomba and told it "good job" when it was done cleaning her apartment. "Well...I just want to be nice." She ended awkwardly. "It doesn't cost anything to be kind."

He snorted and turned back to his terminal. "Guess that Canadian stereotype about you people being too nice is true."

Eleonore frowned at the dig at her nationality. "And I guess that American stereotype about people being rude is true, too." She shot back, and then covered her mouth in horror. Oh no, she was supposed to be professional! What was she doing, mouthing off to a lieutenant?!

Hank paused for a moment before giving her a grudging look of respect. "Touche." He muttered, ending the conversation there.

"Why is 'touche' a thing?" She whispered to herself, swerving her chair away from his direction and ran her fingers through her hair to calm herself. "It just means touch in French."

"It was first used in fencing to signify when a fencer would be touched by their opponent's sword, hence 'touche.'" Connor recited, his LED running yellow for a second. "Its meaning in the English language evolved to now be an acknowledgment during a discussion of a good or clever point made at one's expense by another person. I hope that answers your question, Ms. Kim."

Eleonore blinked, and blinked again. Wow. She didn't think her question would prompt an answer, but then again, maybe she shouldn't be placing expectations on him just because he was an Android. He had already proven to be unique. "...That did. Thank you, Connor."

Connor smiled widely, pleased that she was satisfied with his input. "You're welcome."

Seeing his perfectly white teeth gleaming behind his innocent smile that was directed only at her, Eleonore felt her face heat up. He really was handsome, but she knew she had to keep it professional. He was an Android, and they weren't capable of feelings, were they? It would be weird; a human and an Android.

He tilted his head once more, his eyes scanning her reaction, before turning to his partner. "Lieutenant, there are 243 case files with the first dating back nine months. It all started in Detroit and quickly spread across the country." He informed the other man who rolled his eyes and turned his head away. "Another case came in last night on a AX400. That could be a good starting point to our investigation." He suggested.

Hank didn't reply, but he hunched his shoulders up to his ears in an attempt to ignore everything around him.

Faintly frowning, Connor turned back to Eleonore and politely inclined his head. "Excuse me." Getting up from his chair, he walked around to stand behind Hank's chair. In response, Hank turned his chair toward his desk and picked up a tablet, doing his best to ignore present company. "Ugh, Jesus..." He muttered.

Eleonore watched curiously, unsure if she should be here. This was probably high-profile police work. Then again, she was supposed to see how humans and Androids interact. She knew Connor was unique, but was he unique enough to start what could be a fight?

Connor stepped up right next to his chair, his black tie almost touching the man's arm. "I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant. But I'm sure you're a professional-"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself." Hank retorted before turning back to his tablet.

Frowning, Connor placed his hands on the desk and leaned down. "I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working."

Breathing out of his nostrils, Hank stood up from his chair, picked up Connor by his collar, and slammed him against the divider. Eleonore gasped and shot up from her seat, taking a step back. Were they really going to fight? Did he hate Connor that much?

Hearing the scuffle, the entire police station was staring at the confrontation happening in front of their eyes, none of them stepping up to stop it from happening except for one.

"Listen, asshole." Hank seethed, breathing right into the Android's face. "If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off..." He narrowed his eyes. "Or things are gonna get nasty."

"Lieutenant? Uh..." A police officer stepped up cautiously. "Sorry to disturb you." He glanced over at Eleonore and hesitated, knowing that she wasn't part of the force, but continued anyway. "I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night...It's been seen in the Ravendale district."

Grunting, Hank released his grip and took a step back, his angry eyes never leaving Connor's. "I'm on it." He replied shortly, before turning toward the exit.

Connor watched him go before straightening his suit and tie, making sure it was on properly once again after being scuffled. Eleonore slowly approached him with a look of worry. "Are you all right, Connor?" She asked quietly, unaware that someone was still watching them. "Lt. Anderson didn't hurt you, did he?"

Connor looked down at her, his 5'9" towering over her 5'4" with heels. "Androids don't feel pain, Ms. Kim." He informed her calmly. "But thank you for your concern."

Relieved, Eleonore gave him a small smile. "I see. I guess I shouldn't be worrying over you when you're indestructible, eh?" She hesitated for a moment. "Would...it be all right if I tag along on your investigation? I promise I won't get in the way, and..." She eyed the captain's office. Technically, he had said she could hang around Hank and Connor, just that she couldn't have access to ongoing Android case files. If she was there in person, then she could just be...a witness. "I have permission."

Connor pursed his lips before calling after Hank. "Lieutenant? Would you mind one more passenger?"

Without turning around, Hank waved his arm. "Whatever. I've already got plenty of warnings already, one more won't hurt..." He muttered before barreling through the security gates.

Perking up, Eleonore beamed and followed Connor as they made their way after the Lieutenant. On the way, they passed by a desk housing a certain detective who scowled darkly at them, particularly at her. Apprehensive of his anger, Eleonore stepped closer and held onto Connor's sleeve, wanting something between her and Gavin. What the hell was his problem?

Feeling a pull on his jacket, Connor looked down at her and tilted his head inquisitively. He followed her gaze and understanding dawned on him. "You are afraid of him." He murmured, quiet enough that the detective couldn't hear them.

Eleonore looked away, waiting until they exited the building to speak. "A little...He tried to invite me to a bar, but I said I had to meet with Captain Fowler. Now, I don't really have an excuse to avoid him." She voiced reluctantly, not wanting to seem weak. She was a single ambassador in this big foreign city without any friends or companions, of course she was a little afraid, but she was sent here because her superiors were confident she could do her research well.

"I understand." Connor said soothingly, guiding her to an old vehicle straight out of the 90s parked in the DPD's lot. "If you'd like, I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson and I will do our best to protect you while you are with us. You are an important person, Ms. Kim, and it is our duty to the law."

Staring up at him, Eleonore softened and smiled. "Yeah...Thank you, Connor. You..." She chuckled. "You don't have to keep calling me Ms. Kim. Eleonore is fine."

He nodded with a smile. "Eleonore then. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, and I hope I can contribute to your research. CyberLife wants to make a good impression."

She wondered if that was really true.


	4. Chapter 4

_An: Wow thank you so much for all the new favorites and follows! I wasn't expecting this story to gain so much traction!_

 _Thank you to Jayfeathers Friend, Ele Kemp, XionNight, and Macel and one guest for reviewing!_

* * *

Eleonore fidgeted with her bag, wincing every other second, and resisted the urge to cover her ears.

Heavy death metal played at maximum volume, filling the old car with the sounds of screams and guitar shreds. The sound system was abused to the point where she could feel each drum beat reverberate in her body and she scrunched up her face. Her eardrums felt like they were going to burst any second.

She peered over at the front passenger seat where Connor was sitting with a slight observant frown on his face, his fingers lightly tapping his thigh in sync with the drum. Was he...enjoying the music? Did he like heavy death metal? Or was he...computing the different sound waves or something? Either way, it was interesting to see him have a reaction to it. She had read that Androids had no preferences, no reactions to show they liked or disliked something.

Connor truly was unique.

Eleonore glanced to the left where Hank was at the wheel, a scowl taking up his tired face. His hands gripped the steering wheel, and he wasn't bothered at all by how loud the music was. It seemed to help him concentrate too, since his eyes were trained toward the rain splattered windshield and his hands were steady. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be into heavy death metal, but then again, given how grouchy he was as a veteran cop, he probably needed something to help him cope.

"So, um," Eleonore decided to speak up, and she was barely able to hear herself over the music. "How far is the Ravendale district?!"

"It is 0.42 miles away!" Connor responded loudly. "We should arrive in approximately 6 minutes and 28 seconds!"

"This case involves an Android, right?!" Eleonore asked curiously. "The officer earlier mentioned it had assaulted someone. Is that a common occurrence?!"

"No!" Connor answered diplomatically. "Androids that go against their programming are called Deviants! They are a rare case, though..." He hesitated. "They have become more common as of late."

"Huh?" She leaned in closer. "What did you say?" She didn't catch that last part. Deviants, eh?

He glanced over at her, and she saw from the reflection of the window that his LED spun yellow. "...Nothing." He responded a moment later. "We have to capture this Deviant and find out what went wrong with its programming."

"Can the both of you quit your yappin'?!" Hank cut in, glancing over at them with a glare. "I'm trying to drive!"

Cowed, Eleonore shrunk back against her seat. "Sorry about that, Lieutenant..."

"We're here." Connor reported, with the car coming to a stop a moment later.

Hank turned off the engine and opened the door, climbing out of the driver's seat. Connor and Eleonore followed suit, with the latter looking around curiously. It was obviously not a wealthy neighborhood, with how rundown some of the store fronts were as well as a fenced off abandoned house sitting next to an overgrown garage way. Up above, a train rail ran through the entire avenue, going from one side of town to the other. There was a 24 hour convenience store, a few small shops, and a motel around, but other than that, the entire neighborhood was underwhelming.

Eleonore tightened her grip on the strip of her bag and stayed close to Hank and Connor, the latter already examining the perimeter. "That convenience store reported that it was robbed late last night at 11:15PM." Connor informed them. "By a young woman with a little girl. Matching the CCTV footage with the report that a female AX400 assaulted its owner and took the daughter, that young woman may indeed be the very Deviant we are chasing."

Sighing, Hank turned to the Android and nodded. "All right, that's a start, but it could've gone anywhere by now."

Eleonore furrowed her brow. "Would she? If she took a little girl with her, chances are they must have stopped. Children don't do well staying up late at night."

Connor nodded in agreement. "Correct. It didn't have much cash to travel far, which was why it resorted to robbing a store. $50 was taken from the register, which was just enough..." He turned his head toward the motel where a sign advertised $40 a night. "To cover one night."

Hank followed his gaze and pursed his lips before nodding. "All right then, let's go ask." He turned toward the ambassador. "Now, I know Jeffrey gave you a free pass to tag along, but if it gets violent, stay behind us or get behind cover, all right?" He spoke nonchalantly, but there was a sternness in his gaze that told her he was serious and professional about doing his job. "I'm not letting a civilian get hurt. Jeffrey'll tan my ass."

Eleonore nodded apprehensively. "Right. I'll make sure to stay out of the way, I promise." She only had basic self-defense training, but there was no way she could go toe-to-toe with an Android. Being a machine, they were infinitely stronger than her and probably stronger than Hank. It seemed like she really was going to count on Connor for protection.

They walked over to the motel where a patrol car rolled up into the driveway, revealing more officers on standby. The three of them entered the small motel office where Hank pulled out his badge to the manager. "Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Police. We're looking for a female Android, might've robbed a store down the road last night. You see anything?"

The manager scrunched up his face in disgust. "An Android? No...I don't take Androids here."

Eleonore furrowed her brow, mentally taking notes. So motels like this wouldn't let an Android stay the night? What if they were with their owners? It doesn't make sense to turn away business like this.

Connor held up his hand and produced a holo-photo of the Android model, showing a fair skinned female with brown hair in the signature AX uniform. "Have you seen anyone that looks like this?"

The manager reeled back. "Fuck...I knew there was something weird about her. She came in last night- she was dressed normal, you know...There was no way I could tell-"

"Is it still here?" Hank interrupted, one hand going to finger the gun holstered in his belt.

The manager nodded quickly. "Yeah, probably." He pointed to the left and toward the windows. "Room 28."

Nodding, Hank quickly left out of the office with a quick "thank you" and pulled out his phone. "...Ben? Yeah, it's still at the motel. Send some uniforms and cordon off the area. I'm heading to its room now." Putting his phone away, he turned to Connor and Eleonore. "You both wait in the car."

Connor took a step forward. "I disagree. Eleonore should stay back, but I'm coming with you."

Sensing the rising tension, Eleonore slowly took a step back. Was this another argument...? Already?

Incensed, Hank stepped close enough to the Android that he could detect the ethanol on his breath. "Listen, I'm tired of you talkin' back to me." He growled. "You're a machine, so shut the fuck up and do as I say!"

"All I want is to accomplish my mission." Connor disputed coolly. "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"Wanna see the end of your mission?" Hank narrowed his eyes. "Stop busting my fucking balls..." He ended in disgust before stomping toward the motel room.

Connor blinked, furrowing his brow. "How does one "bust balls"?" He murmured, and someone choked behind him. Turning around, he blinked and watched inquisitively as Eleonore coughed, covering her red face with her bag. "Are you all right, Eleonore? Do you require assistance?"

Clearing her throat, Eleonore shook her head, making sure to look away from him. "I-I'm fine! I'll...I'll wait outside the premises." She stuttered, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Why was it so cute that he didn't know what busting balls meant? It was slang so of course it wouldn't be programmed into his database, just like how her phone didn't register her words when she would break into Korean unless she changed the settings, but still.

Letting them get to work, she decided to walk around the block, looking around curiously. It hadn't stopped raining, but it was light enough that she decided to forgo an umbrella. A bus passed by, completely unmanned and automatic, and picked up the few human passengers while the Android passengers stood in the back in a segregated section.

She watched as some Androids stood in temporary parking areas, and some following their owners, carrying their luggage. Detroit, from what little she had seen, was a city that benefited greatly from Android labor. Perhaps too much.

Everything seemed to be done by an Android or an automated system. Construction, heavy lifting, transportation, store managing, food prepping, anything and everything a human could do, an Android could do better and for cheaper.

As of now, Eleonore really doubted she would support letting Android production within Canadian borders, especially with how strong the work Unions were. No one would agree to letting Androids take their jobs. Maybe if there was heavy regulations on what jobs, like say: skyscraper construction where it was especially dangerous for humans.

Then again, she could see how beneficial Androids could be. How great would it be if every orphanage or adoption agency had Androids that would never get impatient with the children, showing them that they're important? Or taking care of the elderly who were embarrassed about being old and handicapped? Or helping handicapped people in general where general machinery and human kindness couldn't?

She was conflicted, and it didn't help that the one Android she's had the most exposure to seemed to contradict everything he's supposed to represent. She liked Connor; he was friendly and dedicated to his work, as was in his programming probably, but he exhibited something like free will, and fidgets _so much_.

He would tap his thigh, he would glance around, he would shift in his seat. In fact, she could've sworn she saw a quarter in his hands earlier, the silver reflecting the light. He was as human as they came, but the words out of his mouth were very much robotic. He didn't understand idioms, couldn't feel pain, and used his vast knowledge to help the case.

Stopping near a coffee shop, Eleonore closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Aigo...

Since her eyes were closed, Eleonore didn't see a woman and a little girl rush by her, and she yelped when they bumped shoulders. The contact was hard and strangely solid in a plastic way that it sent her tumbling to the ground, and she braced her hands against the hard pavement.

The woman stopped and looked as if she wanted to help her up, but decided against it and hurriedly walked away, pulling the little girl after her. Eleonore furrowed her brow, getting up from the ground. Why were they in such a rush?

Wait...

A woman on the run with a little girl with her...Her shoulder was hard and she was strong enough to have sent her to the ground...

Her eyes widened and she turned her head toward the motel. "Connor!" She shouted out, startling the nearby pedestrians. "Lieutenant!"

She saw them run out of the motel driveway at her call a few moments later, and she desperately pointed toward the woman and little girl who were breaking out into a full out run. "She's there! She's heading to the train station!"

Eyes sharpening with a clear objective, Connor broke out into a sprint, running past her within seconds. Her hair fluttered from his speed, and she made to follow him, wincing as she had to run in heels. Hank quickly caught up to her and pushed her back. "Eleonore, get back to the car! You're not a cop!"

"I have every right to be here..!" She argued. "If Androids are dangerous, I have to see this!"

The older man looked like he wanted to argue but the chase was more important and he sped up, leaving her in the dust. An officer directed them to the alley and they turned into it to see Connor slamming himself against a wire fence, the deviant and little girl on the other side. Hank ran up and pulled his gun, taking off the safety, but Connor held his hand out. "No! Don't shoot, we need it alive!"

Coming to a stop, Eleonore panted and watched with wide eyes as the woman took the little girl and slid them down the slope toward a speeding freeway, cars going to and from at high speeds without signs of stopping. They crossed over the barrier and began dodging the oncoming vehicles, and she winced and closed her eyes when it seemed like they were going to be hit. Why? Why were they so desperate to escape? It was almost...

Human.

Metal clinked and she opened her eyes to see Connor begin to climb the fence, ready to go after them. Hank immediately reached out to pull at his jacket. "Hey! Where you goin'?!"

"I can't let them get away." Connor responded determinedly, slotting his shoe into a foothold.

"They won't..." Hank reasoned, turning back to watch with grim eyes. "They'll never make it to the other side."

"I can't take that chance!" Connor voiced urgently, the mission being his top priority.

"Um," Eleonore walked closer. "Can you call a patrol car to block the other side?" She suggested uncertainly. "It'll be way less risky. I don't want you to get hurt, Connor." It would be...horrifying if he failed, and the risks were higher than the rewards right now. She knew he couldn't feel pain, but just thinking about him being smashed to pieces by a car made her tremble in terror.

Hank quickly nodded and pulled out his phone. "Yeah...Good idea. Listen to her, ya dumb machine!" He yanked the Android off the fence. "You're just gonna get yourself killed!"

Connor scrunched up his face, conflicted between the words of his colleagues and his objective, but after a few tense moments, reluctantly nodded and stood back. He grimaced as he watched the deviant cross over to the other side successfully, hugging the little girl in relief before slowly climbing up the hill that led out of the freeway.

Hank slowly walked out of the alley, on the phone requesting another patrol car, and Connor and Eleonore slowly walked after him, the former still silent. Eleonore glanced up at him and reached out to pull his sleeve. "Connor?" She called out worriedly.

He glanced over at her, face wiped of all expressions. "...Yes?" He answered quietly.

"...I'm glad you didn't go after them."

"Androids don't feel pain, Eleonore." He reminded her gently. "If I was destroyed in the process, my memories would only be transferred to a new RK800 model and I would shortly resume my mission."

Eleonore stared at him with wide eyes. "...Isn't that scary?" She whispered. "You're willing to kill yourself, even without knowing if the mission will be successful. What if CyberLife stops making you? How do you know for certain that you'll come back?"

"That's unlikely to happen." He said calmly as they turned the corner out of the alley and onto the main street. "My objective isn't complete, therefore I will be assigned to it until I do."

"But..." She stopped herself before it turned into an argument.

But what if you stopped existing? Wasn't it scary? That your life could be pulled at any moment to be replaced or decommissioned? That even though you were such a unique person, with so many quirks that didn't make sense, you weren't free? It was...

Tragic.


End file.
